Pero Battaglia
Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly much higher Name: Pero Battaglia Origin: Sekai Oni Gender: Male Age: 14 years Classification: Human, Alice, Anomaly, World Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Cross-Universal Teleportation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Materialization, Manifestation, Shock waves, Weapon Master, Flight Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Can destroy a lot of buildings by one slash of his sword), possibly much higher Speed: At least Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic (Can fight against Shinonome Azma) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Multy-City Block level (Stronger than Alices, which tanked The King's Devil Form attacks) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters, multi-universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Knife Intelligence: Not very high Notable Attacks/Techniques: Alice - A human who has a rare illness called the "Alice in Mirrorland"-Syndrome, making his or her see things in reflecting surfaces that shouldn't be there. * Extrasensory perception - An Alice is able to see what ordinary people do not have to see. In particular, fragments of Mirrorland or world devils. * Spiritual body - In Wonderland an Alice receives a body of pure energy, that is controlled by his or her soul. And as the "fuel" uses his or her life force, if it dries up in Wonderland, then the body of the Alice in the real world dies. This body is essentially a shell, and even if it is damaged, it easily recovers. However, any damage to the spiritual body affects the soul. * Superhuman statistics - The strength, speed and durability of an Alice's spiritual body far exceed human level even without manifestation. * Energy transfer - An Alice is able to transfer part of his or her vital energy to someone (another Alice, whose energy is at a critically low level). For better transmission an Alice can cut her spiritual body anywhere, as the wound starts to literally ooze life force. However, with the right level of skill, he or she can transfer energy without damaging his or her own body, by being next to those whose power needs to be restored. * Limiter - An Alice's spiritual body has a kind of limiter, which does not allow it to fall below 200 points of energy. If the spiritual energy reaches zero, his or her soul and body dies. Materialization - An Alice has the ability to materialize any object that he or she can imagine. However, he or she must also understand how it works. If an Alice knows the look of a gun, but does not know how it works, he or she will not be able to fire it. With a sufficient level of knowledge, they can create even a tank or a nuclear bomb. However, the more complex and larger the device, the more spiritual energy is spent on materialization. For example, to create a tank 50 units are needed (With a maximum of 1000 units per Alice, but each specific materialization can not spend less than 1 or more than 100 units). In addition, the items can not be very different from their counterparts in the real world. They can not create a gun that will fire like a large-caliber rifle. However, they can change the shape of the created object. And the simpler the object, the more possibilities exist for modifications. For example, they can lengthen a sword or a spear, change its shape and so on. * Gun - Pero materializes a gun that is no different from the usual. * Explosive - Pero materializes a plastic explosive with a detonator. An explosion occurs in a collision with a target. * Fighter - Pero materializes a modern supersonic fighter. The fighter is equipped with air-to-air missiles, which can destroy the world devils. Manifestation - An Alice has the ability to enhance objects from the real world. In particular, an Alice can strengthen his or her spiritual body (the statistics are increased tenfold). Applying the manifestation on weapons from the real world, they can, for example, make a gun that shoots nuclear warheads. In fact this ability has no restrictions, it can help to be the highest form of life. However, the risk is very high. The strength of the manifestation is unstable. An Alice cannot control it. Moreover, in this state, the limiter is not activated (that may lead to the depletion of vitality and subsequent death of soul and body). * Large sword - Pero manifests his knife and turns it into a six-foot sword. One stroke of this sword creates a powerful shock wave, and in addition Pero greatly increases his spiritual body's physical characteristics (including acquiring speed sufficient enough to fight against Shinonome Azma). img000018.png|Manifestation img000005.png|Shock waves Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Humans Category:Sekai Oni Category:Teenagers Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8